paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Take a Dive (all parts together)
decided to add all parts together for those pups who didn't feel like searching for the individual parts. Just because they seemed sorta short when broken up. c: present day paw patrol Tundra and Zuma have been spending a lot of time together since Tundra had begged Zuma for diving and scuba lessons so she could go out and see all the marine life. Rocky begins to feel a bit jealous of how often they get together, and decides to join them on Zuma's hovercraft when the time comes for Tundra to try out her scuba gear for real in the Bay. Zuma gets a call from Ryder and has to go to work and he tells Rocky to watch the boat. Rocky starts to worry as Tundra doesn't surface, going into panic mode as he starts to assume the worst. Can Rocky manage to face his fears of the water and make sure she's safe or will he chicken out and wait til it's possibly too late? *Zuma *Ryder *Rocky *Wally *Skye *Tundra *Princess *Rosie (mentioned) it was a bright and sunny day in Adventure Bay, and all the pups were out and about playing at the park or napping in the shade of the trees. A few months had passed since Tundra had broken her paw but now she was free of her itchy cast and given full freedom for the first time. But that didn't stop a certain gray dog from worrying about her. Rocky nudged at her shoulder, eyes glazed with worry. "Are you sure your paw is okay, Tundra...?" The mixed-breed frowns, crouching down to look at it. Tundra laughed softly, shaking her head. "Yes, yes, Rocky, it's fine~! Rosie said it's all healed and i can walk around again, it's been a week since i got the cast off.." "Yeah, but..... But what if you tweak it or something? does it feel okay to walk on?" He gets up from his crouching pose, a worried gleam still in his eyes as Tundra shook her head with a smile. The Husky just keeps smiling, nuzzling him as he stood up. "I'm completely fine, don't worry eco-pup.." She giggles and shifts a bag over her shoulder; filled with all sorts of swim gear and equipment. With a defeated sigh, Rocky gives her another warm smile, trying not to be so anxious. "Okay okay...... So where are you going again?" "Down to the pool to meet Zuma, remember?" She giggles again, ruffling his fur tuff with her paw. "I asked him to teach me how to use scuba gear so i can go down to the bay and check out the fish and the rocks~ I really wanna see what it looks like underneath the water!" "Oh... Right... Hehe.... again? but...i thought we could watch a movie or something.... " He tilts his head, his tail drooping, "We haven't had a date in a while and i wanted to spend some time with you while everypup was outside......" Tundra nuzzled him softly, giving his cheek a lick. "Aw Ro..... It's okay....I'll come back right afterwards and we'll have a movie night later~ Sound good?" She tilts her head, sitting down briefly to rearrange the stuff in her bag. "....Are you sure you don't want to come down to the pool like you did the last few times..?" ".....Okay...And yeah, that's okay.. I'll be fine up here.. " Despite his disappointment, Rocky manages to give a small smile, licking Tundra's cheek. "Alright.... if you say so.. " She returns his kiss and smile, giving him a tight hug before walking away towards the elevator. "I'll be back later~" Tundra waves to him as she sits down, Rocky waving back sadly as the doors close and she descends down the chute. Princess was laying down not too far away in the television room, chewing on a red squeaky bone as she waited for Zuma. Rocky made his way over to Princess and sighs, laying down and slumping his head against his paws. He let out a snort of disappointment as Princess shifted her gaze towards him. "Why the long face? " The lab murmured through her chewing, the toy squeaking occasionally under the pressure of her canines. "I haven't been able to spend too much time with Tundra lately... Doesn't it worry you too that Tundra and Zuma are spending so much time together..?" Princess lifted her head up and shook it, tilting her head at the mutt. "No.. Tundra's my best friend, and Zuma is yours. they both love us with all their hearts and I trust them, Rocky..." Rocky just sighed again, keeping his head pressed against his paws. "I know, but..... I Just...... I dunno... I just don't want to lose her.... She's my Snowpup....." He sighs softly, ears folding back tightly against his head. "She might see that there are other pups that are better for her than i am..." "Rocky, you're overreacting... Everything is fine..it sounds like somepup is green with envy~" Princess smirked as she crossed her front paws. Rocky looked confused, eyebrows furrowing. "Huh?" Princess chuckled, lifting an eyebrow. "Jealous- Rocky- I think you're jealous... " She shakes her head, laughing softly before placing her paw against Rocky's foreleg. "Honestly, do you think Tundra would change her mind? It's obvious to me that she loves you dearly, she won't stop talking about you! It's cute~ And Zuma- he loves me- so just have a little faith, okay?" "T...That's a good point...." "You know it- Rocko... " Princess smiles comfortingly, wagging her tail slowly. "Rocky, just trust me.. She loves you! Don't you worry about some other fancy-pants pup strolling up and sweeping her off her paws, cause you've already swept her away!" "Y..You think so..?" The corners of his muzzle started to form a small smile, his tail thumping a little bit on the floor as his heart started to skip a beat. "I know so! She's head over tail for you, Rocky... and you've seen how long her tail is!" She laughs a bit at her own joke, but then got back into her speech, "But in all seriousness, she wants to be your one and only pup~ "She does"? Rocky smiles even more,his tail wagging fast as he stood up, stretching out his body. "Thanks Princess.. I'm going to go watch them practice~ I'll tell Zuma you're waiting for him!" Princess chuckled and nodded as she went back to her chewtoy, watching out of the corner of her eye as Rocky raced over to the elevator and down to the pool. (Scene Change: Rocky's Badge) Rocky watches from the safety of a pool chair, careful not to get wet as he watched Marshall and Rubble play in one end, and Zuma and Tundra practicing with their scuba gear on the other. "Heh... " He couldn't help but smile, they looked kinda like fish when they were under the water! His eyes were mainly focused on the cocoa husky as she seemed to glide gracefully under the water. Sporting a scuba suit much like Zuma's, Tundra popped up for air and giggled as the bone-shaped oxygen mask went back into the pack. She pushed the goggles up to the top of her head as she laid eyes on the Eco-pup resting in the chair. She smiled widely, hopping out of the water, her body dripping as she padded over to him. "Rocky~! You came down!" Rocky smiles and nods, wanting to hug her, but also not wanting to get wet. "Yup~ Thought maybe I should watch..." "It's fun~! I wish you'd come with us, Rocky... But i know how you feel about the water.." Tundra smiled sadly, as Rocky rubbed the back of his head. "Heheeh... Yeah, sorry Snow-pup.... I still hate to get wet!" Tundra chuckles as she starts slipping out of the scuba gear and shaking her fur dry before going to the towel on the chair next to Rocky so she could dry faster. "I know, I know, it's fine~ I get it... Fears are really hard to overcome... i'm still afraid of snakes and thunder!" Tundra shudders, just saying those words made her shiver! "Well, Those are not fun! Snakes and Thunder are scary!" He laughs, smiling again. "So when are you gonna try this out for real?" Tundra peeked her head out from underneath her towel, an ear popping out from under the fabric. "Tomorrow! Zuma said he thinks i'm ready and he's taking me out on the boat!" Rocky whimpered, tail tucking between his legs. Self-consciousness overshadowing the converstaion he has just had with Princess. "You and Zuma... Alone...? On his hovercraft..?" "Well no, silly! ...I was hoping you'd come.. Just to be there with us~ ...It'd be nice...." Tundra smiled softly, batting her eyelashes. Rocky gulped, ears pinning back. "Near all that water?!" He thought, starting to panic. "I-I don't want to get wet!" He looked at the ground, then he looked at Tundra, who looked down sadly at her paws, lip pouting out before she looked back up at him. "Erk..! I dunno..." He could never resist her eyes.... Zuma laughed, patting Rocky's shoulder. "C'mon dude, it'll be fun! Don't worry, it won't sink! you'll be fine~" "Pretty pretty please?Just be on the boat with us, you don't have to get in!" She continues to give him her puppy dog pout, tail and ears starting to droop as some tears started to well in her eyes. Rocky bites his lip gently- thinking about it for a few minutes. ....Maybe it wouldn't be so bad... the bay is nice and it's calming and he could just watch them from above. ".....W...well... Okay... but i'm not getting in!" Tundra howled happily, towel draped over her body as she gave him a tight hug. "Oh Rocky! Yay! I can't wait~!" "Y-yeah... me either..." He murmurs softly as he hugs her back, but makes a distressed face as his puts his chin on her shoulder, thinking to himself; ....wait....what did i just agree to...? After the movie night Tundra had promised Rocky, the pups went to bed, Rocky absolutely dreading the next morning. He really wanted to spend time with Tundra and Zuma, but he didn't want to deal with all the water! He was worried about falling overboard....But he was also worried about what would happen if they were all alone... Nevertheless, he was going to do it for her..She was excited to have him with her, so he'd make sure to keep her happy..The night quickly slipped by, and soon the sun began to rise, birds chirping and singing to signal the start of the next morning. Tundra presses her nose against Rocky's own, giggling and smiling widely as she tried her best to wake him up. "Rocky, Rocky! Wake up~! It's time to go!" Rocky grunted and opened an eye slightly, still drowsy. "Mmnhhh..... Tundra..." He chuckles a bit, smiling as he sees her gleaming blue eyes. "C'mon sleepy head, you proooommised!" Her tail wags quickly as she nibbles and tugs gently on his ear, careful not to hit her head on the doorway of his pup-house. Rocky sighs and laughs a little, rolling over and stretching out his front paws as he let out a huge yawn. "Okay i'm.. -yaaawwwn- Up!" Tundra grins and nuzzles him as he slinks out of his pup-house, her tail wagging faster. "Mnh~! Ehehe, good~!" Rocky smiled nervously, tail tucking between his legs. "Still don't expect me to get in, okay...?" "Of course!i know how much you hate to get wet~ But I promise we won't make you get in~ "(kisses him, making him blush) Rocky: ahah... Okay.. Where's Zuma? Zuma grinned, as he bounced up to the couple, a backpack strapped to his back. "Wight hewe dude! I bwought snacks~ And i already packed all our stuff into my hovercwaft!" "Awesome, Zuma! You rock!" Tundra smiles, but was interupted by the loud growling of her stomach."Buuuut first, let's actually eat some breakfast..... I'm starving!" She chuckles sheepishly, trying to quiet her stomach. She was too excited to leave that she hadn't realized how hungry she was! "I'm hungry too- let's get some food!" Rocky smiles and bumps his friends playfully as they start walking towards their bowls, Ryder having already filled them up to the brim with kibble. The pups eagerly wolfed down their food, eating every last morsel until their bellies were full. Zuma and Tundra raced down to Zuma's vehicle, while Rocky trudging behind reluctantly. He was still wondering what he had gotten himself into... (Scene Change: Zuma's badge) "Alwighty! You got all of your gear on, Tundwa?" Zuma smiles, tail wagging as he looked at the husky with an amused grin. "Uh huh! Let's dive in!" Tundra winked, snickering as she smirked at the lab as he started to laugh. "Hey! That's my line!" Zuma snickered as he bumped Tundra playfully with his paw. Rocky rolls his eyes a little, though a smile was on his muzzle as he sat back and watched the two get ready to hop into the water. "Have fun..." Tundra nuzzles him, smiling softly as she gives him a lick on the cheek. Her eyes were shining happily, which made Rocky's smile grow a little bigger. "You too~ It's a nice day out, maybe you can soak in some sun and take a nap." Rocky smiles softly and looks into her eyes, absolutely smitten by her shimmering, icy blue orbs. "Y-yeah, that's a good idea." Zuma smiled, nodding towards the water. " Alwight, Tundra! Ready! Set! Get wet!" He barks, diving into the water head first. Tundra laughed, fixing her goggles over her eyes. "Right behind ya, Zuma!" She giggles, waving to Rocky and giving him a quick kiss to the cheek before she hopped into the water. Rocky smiled sheepishly and waved before staring uneasily at the bay. "Urk.... Surrounded by all this water..." He sighs, shifting his position to make himself a little more comfortable. "I'm sure they won't be gone long.... Maybe i'll just take a nap like Tundra suggested.... " Rocky closes his eyes, slowly drifting into a light sleep. Several minutes pass, eventually turning into an hour as Rocky napped and Tundra and Zuma explored the water of the bay, both pups having a blast as they both venture in different directions. Zuma browses around, following a little turtle that was swimming near them, chuckling as little fish started rubbing against him. Suddenly his puptag started ringing- and Ryder's voice came out, a little muffled, but still clear for the pup to hear. "Zuma, there's a little bit of trouble over by the seals' sunning rock, a bunch of trashcans blew over and got knocked into the water, causing a whole bunch of litter to flood into the water. we need your help to get it out of the water before the animals get hurt..." Zuma zooms up to the surface so he could answer the distress call. "Yes siw, Wyder! i'll be wight thewe!" He pokes his head over the side of the boat. "Wocky! Wocky! Wake up!" Rocky groaned a little, unhappy that he was awoken from a nice slumber. "Uhn...? " He murmurs, opening his eyes sleepily. "Something wrong, Zuma?" "I just need you to watch the boat, I need to take care of something weal quickly!" "Okay... i can do that. Good luck Zuma." "Thanks dude! i'll be wight back!" He smiles, popping back under water and using his propeller-pack to zoom away. Rocky watched Zuma glide away, then looked around the area of the boat. "Huh..... I wonder where Tundra is.... She's been gone for a long time..." He peers over the edge, not seeing her anywhere, only finding bubbles and cute little fishies and turtles. "......Tundra?" Wally pops up next to the hovercraft, clapping his fins. "Arf arf!" Rocky wags his tail a little, smiling at his familiar pal. "Hiya wally! ..Have you seen Tundra around here?" Wally made a confused noise ashe tilts his head, shrugging a bit. Rocky frowned, this tail drooping downwards. "Oh.... Well... thanks anyway! ..I wonder if Zuma has any treats for you around here..." He turns and digs around in the backpack Zuma lugged onto the boat, finding a small bag of fish. "Hey! cool~ Maybe he knew you were gonna be here." Rocky laughs, smiling as he tossed Wally a fish before zipping up the bag. "Bye Wally!" Wally barked, clapping and swallowing the fish happily before doing a flip and going back under the water. Rocky smiled and watched before his smile started to disappear, anxiety replacing his brief joy. "If Wally hasn't seen her... where could she be?? Oh no! she could be stuck! she could be hurt! He starts to panic, pacing back and forth, his ears pinned back flat against his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices and extra scuba pack. "......No....Should I.... Uhm... " Rocky sits down, whimpering as he started to wrack his brain. "No way! Water...! ... But....Tundra...!" He eyes the pack, then nervously looks at the water. "M...Maybe Zuma will come back soon.... Maybe.. Maybe he could come rescue Tundra for me..! ......But it could be too late at that point... " His heart was racing, his eyes darting back in forth in panic as his whining started to get louder. The water was calm, and there was no sign of Zuma or Tundra- thirty minutes passing by fast. Rocky was getting more and more worried by the second. Rocky tilts his head up at the clouds, eyes closed tightly. "Zuma's not coming soon...." His whine became more high pitched as he looked down, staring at his reflection in the water. "......What do i do...?" With Zuma gone and Tundra nowhere in sight, Rocky started to think about his last option..Thinking of the Pros and Cons... On one paw, he wanted to make sure his beloved Tundra was safe and sound.... on the other.... Getting in the water.... He couldn't figure out what to do, and he felt like his heart was about to pound right out of his chest. "What do i do?? What do i do??" He whines, pacing back and forth before taking a deep breath. He made a decision.... "....A pup's gotta do..What a pup's gotta do...." With another deep breath, Rocky nervously made his way into the scuba gear, shakily looking down at the water from the edge of the hovercraft. "....Okay Rocky..... C'mon... Do it.... 1....2...3..!!! .....nope... " He sighed, wanting to jump, but hesitating at the last moment. "I'm too scared...." Rocky flopped down onto the deck, whimpering as he looked up to the sky. the birds were chirping and the sky was bright, but his heart felt like the rocks, hard and lumpy.... "........You know what...? I'm...I'm not gonna be scared today... I need to rescue Tundra!" He stands up, puffing his chest out as he stares down into the depths of the ocean.. "GREEN MEANS GO!" He shouts, shutting his eyes tight behind the goggles as he launched himself into the water, the mouth piece automatically activating as he plunged in. Once he opened his eyes, he was kind of in awe at all of the fish and creatures around him. He made a determined look, paddling and moving towards any cracks and crevices that Tundra could have been. Rocky called out, though hs voice was slightly muffled. "Tuuuunnnddddraaaaaaaaa....." He swims around the boat, then swims out towards a buoy, getting worried as he still finds no sign of Tundra. He dives down further, hoping to find something that could clue him to her, since he was mostly getting a view of little turtles and fish. He was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with the water around him, but kept pushing on despite his deep fears. Wally swims past Rocky, barking at him happily as he swam towards a little snack, though the fish quickly evaded him and slipped into a rock crevice. Rocky smiles a little, swimming lower until he heard a slight beeping noise. ".....Huh?" He looks back at the tank, before feeling a shortage of breath. "...!! Oh no! I need to get back to the surface!" He frantically paddles his way to the surface, forgetting about the propellor in his pup-pack. His lungs felt like they were getting tighter until he burst to the surface of the water, taking in a deep, deep breath. "AAHHhhhhh! AIR!" He pants heavily, taking in as much air as he could. Rocky starts to get his breathing back to normal, perking his ears as he heared a familiar soft voice calling to him. Looking up, coughing a little bit of water up as he saw Tundra, dripping wet on the boat. Tundra giggled, eyes glimmering as she tilted her head. "Hey there silly goose!! Wow! You're in the water!" She laughs in delight, extending a paw out to him as he grinned widely, paddlings towards her. "Tundra! You're okay!" Rocky barked with relief, taking her paw as she pulled him onto the boat. He immediately shook himself dry. Tundra yelped and covered her face with her paws as he sprinkled her with water. "Heeeyy! " She laughs, shoving him playfully. Rocky breathed with relief as he got out of the scuba gear, then looked at Tundra with wide eyes. "I thought you were stuck! where were you?!" Tundra started to dry herself off as soon as she took off her pack. "I was in a little cave over here~" She grins, pointing north of the boat. "It was pretty cool!" She then registered why he seemed so worried, "Aw Rocky.... You got in to look for me...?" Rocky rubbed the back of his head, blushing hard. "W...Well... Yeah.. N-Never again! ....Hopefully..... " Rocky smiled nervously, his cheeks burning red. "But i thought you were in trouble and..... It was for you.....You were worth facing my fear...." Tundra tears up a little bit, hugging him tightly as she tucked her ears against her head. She never thought that someone would do something like that just for her.... "Oh Rocky! I'm so glad you were worried about me...! You got in the water just for me...? Wow...." Rocky wagged his tail, nuzzling against her. "I..Guess i did.. Cause you're really important to me...." Zuma puts his paws against the Hovercraft, in the water still, but hanging off the side; giggling as he puts his head on the side. "Awwwwwww you guys awe soooo cuuuttee!" Rocky and Tundra blush extremely hard, unaware of the chocolate lab watching them. "Zuma!!" Zuma pulled himself into the boat, his tail wagging with amusement. "i'm surprised you got in, Wocky.. but it was for good weason! Maybe we'll get you to swim with us one day~" Rocky shook his head and his paws out in front of him. "Ahahahahaah, n-no.... No, that's okay! that's enough water i want for one day!" Tundra giggles, "Hate to burst your bubble, Ro-Ro, but after being in the ocean, we're gonna need a bath!" Rocky whinied, ears pinning back again. "A bath, nooooooooo!" The pups all started to laugh, heading back to shore and then back towards Katie's groomers, where a very reluctant Rocky got wet for the second time that day. Tundra happily raved about all the amazing fish and creatures she saw while diving, all while cuddling next to Rocky- who was in a deep sleep after his exciting adventure. Tundra smiled at him, licking his forehead. She felt her heart skip a beat as her tail started thumping happily against the floor. Tundra giggled softly, nuzzling her head against him briefly. "G'night Rocky...Thank you for being there for me~" Skye smiles widely, tail wagging as she looks at Tundra with a giggle. "I can't believe he went in the water for you~! That's sooooooo sweet!" "I know~! I feel so loved~ Gosh...I've never thought I'd have friends that would face their fears just for my own safety....It's.....Amazing..." Tundra smiles down at the mutt, who is smiling in his sleep; his head on Tundra's paws. Skye grinned, wiggling her eyebrows as she winked at Tundra. "Maybe someday you guys will be maaarrieed~!" Tundra blushes hard, her face going dark red. "S-Skye! Hush!" She giggles in embarrasment, but inside she was swelling with delight, her heart starting to pound faster as she started to imagine her future. "....Maybe one day, Skye... Maybe one day..." Gallery Diving around.png|Tundra meets a curious little fish while a certain few characters float around in the back Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Characters Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon